Dollhoused Slayer
by Rachel1813
Summary: Faith has a twin she never knew about. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

**A Place called Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Dollhouse. They both belong to Joss Whedon (who is my God), and the meanies at Fox who cancel anything remotely good, and all the other people who are not me.

A/N: This is a trial run to see if i can actually write a story. I don't know when i will be able to update because my life is kind of hectic. But please, tell me what you think....

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a twin?"

"It would appear so."

_"I have a twin?_ Are sure it's not a demon?"

"Quite sure, Melissa told me that she had not detected any supernatural elements in the room."

"But she is new, her spider sense may not be working as well, and her sister was getting married, she could have been distracted."

"Faith, Melissa is quite capable of detecting whether there is a demon in her nearby vicinity. Apparently, she believed it was you, after all she has only ever seen you in pictures, but when she called the woman 'Faith' she was told that she must be mistaken, her name was 'Jessica'."

"She thought that was me? I'm-it is wearing a _dress_ and dancing the tango. Everybody knows I don't wear dresses unless under extreme situations."

Faith stared in shock at the screen in front of her. This was not something she had counted on. After the collapse of Sunnydale she knew that her life was going to be anything but simple. Thousands of slayers had been woken up, far more than anyone had expected. Apparently the First had not been as successful in its attempt to wipe out the slayer line as they had originally thought. But she had not expected to find out she had a long lost relative, especially an identical sister.

Unlike the rest of the Scoobies, Faith had never really had what you might call 'family'. She knew that she was adopted from quite early on, her mother would tend to say how glad she was that worthless little Faith was not her own flesh and blood during her drunken rages. A drunken mother, a dead father and the boyfriend Gable – not exactly what anyone would call 'home'. The only person she had ever considered a true friend was Tommy. And he had abandoned her before she even came to Sunnydale. Try as hard as she might, she never fitted in Sunnydale. And it was clear from the beginning Buffy didn't want her there; she pretended she did, but it was a well known fact that Slayers don't like to share.

There were only four people she had believed that she could have counted on. Diana, Angel, Gwendolyn and Mayor Wilkins - a dead woman, a vampire with a soul who was MIA and two evil psychos. Not exactly a winning hand.

But a twin, a sister, it was to imagine. Faith knew not to expect too much, it was the only way not to get hurt when they let you down afterwards. But who was she? The video footage of Melissa's sister's wedding showed a bright bubbly girl dancing with a man that brought two words into Faith's mind: Sugar daddy.

On the other hand, the information that a council informant had given, was that she was a solemn, take charge kidnapping negotiator called Miss Penn. So was she? A spy, a con artist, a woman with multiple personalities? One thing was for sure though, according to Giles, she was a slayer. Identical twins always were. And she was untrained, who as they could tell they knew nothing about the big bad monsters. And Faith knew hand what happened to that kind of power if it went untrained.

So, it appeared she had no choice. The Watchers Council was going to find her, to help her control her powers if nothing else. She may as well tag along for the ride. You never know, there might be something that would finally help her find a place called home.

Reviews are always pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**The remarkable prisoner**

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Dollhouse. They both belong to Joss Whedon (who is my God), and the meanies at Fox who cancel anything remotely good, and all the other people who are not me.  
A/N: I am messing with the time line a little bit. In this story Faith was 19 when she went to prison and this story is set two years after Chosen.

It had been two weeks since Faith had seen the video of her identical twin, and they were hardly any closer to finding her, other than ruling her out as a governmental spy. They had called on Riley who had moved up the military ladder since they last met. He told them he would use his political contacts to see if this girl was working for them and after a week he had responded by telling them that no governmental group that he or his contacts were classified to look at, had this mysterious girl under their employment.

So that left three options. First she was batty; she had multiple personalities and liked to live her life to the full by calling on her various senator sugar daddies and helping out in high stake kidnap situations. Second, she was a con artist who managed to weave her way into other people's lives and left with something her victim had not intended her to have. Or third, she worked for a private company as some kind of field agent.

The first option didn't really inspire any optimism. Many of the newbie Slayers and Watchers already kept their distance from her, referring to her as the 'Rogue Slayer' or 'that chick that went psycho'. Having a wacky sister probably wouldn't improve her image much, even if Faith pretended that such trivial things did not bother her.

The second option definitely played to Faith's self-created image of being a bad-ass. And being a con-artist wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe her sister was a new age Robin Hood. But then again that seemed very unlikely.

The final option, working some company as a field operative, seemed the most likely. For anyone who didn't work for the Council, the idea might sound a little far-fetched. But the council was also non-governmental private agency, with their own smaller version of black ops. But which company was it? The US had hundreds of large businesses, the world had thousands. Then again, what kind of company needed a girl to play as a negotiator, a lover, a date and who knows what else?

So here Faith was, doing something she never thought she'd do. She was turning into a research gal, with Willow and Dawn, at her side. Her time in Sunnydale during the First's terror campaign had brought them closer together than ever before. And according to Willow, any moral superiority she thought she had over Faith went out the window when she went on her own murderous rampage. That is not to say that she would happily call them friends, just that they were not enemies.

The New Watchers Council under Rupert Giles, or G-man as he was more commonly known, had managed to find nearly all the slayers, and offer them training. They had bases in London, L.A., New York, Cleveland, Rome, Moscow, Paris and Tokyo. This was where most of the slayers and watchers went after they had finished their training. It appeared that other than the hellmouths such as the one in Cleveland, the bigger the city, the more demons were attracted to it. They had training camps but they were in more rural areas, where the girls could train in relative peace from the demon and the human world, yet still manage to find the odd demon for a little display of show and kill.

Only a few stranglers were left, which meant more people were able to focus on finding them. Willow had used a spell that the coven had used to try and find Faith's mysterious sister and yet no such luck. They had narrowed it down to L.A. so that was where they were now. But it was almost as if something was blocking Willow from finding out exactly where the girl was – like a magical force field. Thus, this was going to have to be done the old fashioned way, by hand... and hacking into various otherwise off-limit sites.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Agent Paul Ballad sat at his desk and stared at the picture of Caroline. He didn't know who had sent it or where it had come from, but he was sure that it was central to the mystery of Dollhouse. He had finally got a real clue, something he could show everyone else who had mocked his dedication towards this assignment, saying that it was a fairytale, not worth bothering about, that he should use his time doing something useful. But who was she, this 'Caroline', with no surname or address? How many Caroline's were there? Thousands? Millions? How was he going to narrow it down?

It was then that he thought he had just found his big break. He had run the photo through the FBI database, and had come up with matching face. 'Faith Lehane', a 24 year old woman who had been charged with second degree murder and was supposed to be facing 25 years to life in prison. He didn't know if this helped or hindered his case. She was charged 5 years ago, so was she working for the Dollhouse back then? Were her convictions related to that? If so why did she willingly give herself up after six months in a coma and another month on the run?

The next day, Paul Ballard drove to the Northern California Women's Facility where his records said 'Faith' was being held at. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as he entered the site, he had done this hundreds of times before, but the wary look one of the guards gave him when he mentioned he was here to see prisoner 'Faith Lehane' set him off his guard. He had been told to go to the warden's office and wait there.

The wardens office was simple, but comfy, it looked like the office of a man who spent far too much time in there, and thus his desk had a family photo in an expensive looking frame sitting on it, as if to remind the warden of what he had back home. Paul Ballard was not waiting for long. After 10 minutes the warden entered the office with a grim look on his face.

Paul stood up to greet him, and shook the man's hand as they introduced themselves. The warden was called Peter Singmore and had been the warden of the prison for over 10 years. They sat back down and the warden gave the file titled 'Lehane, Faith' to him.

"it would appear that you have come three years too late, Agent Ballad. Faith is no longer with us."

Paul looked up, surprised, "She died?" he asked, knowing that if the answer was yes he might never find the answers he was looking for.

"No, and before you ask she was not transferred."

"I don't understand, there was nothing in the FBI database that suggested Faith had broken out. If she had, there would have been an ongoing manhunt for her."

"What is surprising is how long she stayed with us, not that she broke out. Faith was a remarkable individual. She turned herself in to police custody knowing the consequences of doing so despite being represented by Wolfram and Hart, which I am sure you have heard of."

'Who hadn't' thought Paul, Wolfram and Hart was one of the law enforcement's greatest enemies. There lawyers were seemingly indestructible and they hardly ever lost a case, no matter how strong the evidence was against their client. If this girl Faith was represented by such a law firm it suggested that she was involved in a lot more than just second degree murder. But then why would she turn herself in, when her lawyers would no doubt manage to reduce her sentence if not win her case altogether?

"As I said, Faith was a remarkable girl. On her first day here, a group of the other prisoners attacked her. Not only did Faith walk away without as much as a scratch, but the five women who had attacked her, ended up in infirmary with bruises, various broken bones and countless other injuries.

"From that day on, nearly everybody stayed clear of Faith and she only fought to defend herself. She could have easily taken any number of my guards down and created a hostile situation, but she didn't. Three days before she escaped, one of the inmates called Debbie walked up to her and initiated an attack using a knife that she had obviously managed to smuggle in. According to a few of the inmates that do not mind grassing on their fellow prisoners, what Debbie said was that 'it wasn't personal, but she needed the money'. Faith managed one again to get away uninjured, but hit her attacker in the face with a weight. My guards didn't have time to respond, as none of them expected anyone in their right mind to attack that girl.

"When Faith escaped from the visiting area with such ease, it's a wonder she didn't do it before. The man visiting her at the time helped her escape in his truck is unknown. He signed in as Wesley, but our records show that he had never visited her before. It would appear that her brief stint in prison was self-imposed. She stayed in because she thought she deserved to be punished, the reason her visitor gave her for breaking out must have been very important."

The rest of the meeting consisted of Paul asking the warden about what Faith was like, whether she had ever mentioned any contacts, anything that would help him follow up. The only name that the warden could give him was 'Angel O'Connor'. It was the name that Faith's only other visitor had given at reception. Apparently he had visited Faith at least once every month, from their interactions together it appeared that they were friends, not lovers.

As Agent Ballad left the prison, he had ended up with more questions than he had came with. Who was 'Faith/Caroline'? Where was she? Why had she escaped? Why was there nothing in the FBI database about her escape? And most importantly, what was her connection to the 'Dollhouse'?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews are always pretty. And plot bunnies are always welcome.


End file.
